The Empty Present空箱のプレゼント
by Hirahirari
Summary: Sougo Xmas Special. ONESHOT. OkitaxOC. A girl, who is the only soldier in her gender to be in the Shinsengumi forces, thrusts a neatly wrapped Christmas present towards her captain. But when the captain opens his present, it's totally empty. So... what's the meaning of this? A retailing of the captain's usual pranks, or...?


_I stand on the porch and look up at the sky._

_Pure white snow falls, accompanied by the chilling wind._

_-And then... I hear a voice call from behind._

_"C-captain!"_

* * *

~The Empty Present~  
(Sougo Xmas Special)

* * *

"M-merry Christmas, Captain Okita!"

"...what's this?"

After I turn around, my vision reflects her presence.  
With a rather blushed face, she thrusts a neatly wrapped box towards me.

"Since when did you turn into Santa?"  
I don't know how to reply so for now, that's all I manage to say.

"Well, but thanks anyway," I say and avert my gaze before taking it into my hands.

_...God, she really makes me lose my composure._

"P-p-please have a look at what'ch inshyde!"

Biting your tongue much? I wanted to say and laugh at her for completely stumbling over her words, but my mouth doesn't seem to be working at all today.

She is just the one woman-soldier in our Shinsengumi forces.  
But today for what reason, instead of her usual uniform, she's wearing a pale pink yukata.

_...my pokerface is starting to get peeled off..._.

"'kay," I lamely reply and rest my butt on the porch, and when I gaze to the side and confirm that she has done the same, right beside me, I reach towards the ribbon of the present.  
The ribbon easily unbinds as I pull it lightly, and I move on to peel off the paper that's attached by cellotape.  
Then appears a white box with absolutely no writing nor pictures on it but I move on and open it.

"...What kind of prank is this?" I mutter since the box was empty as empty can ever be.

_What's up with her? Is this a payback from my daily pranks?  
No, if I remember correctly, she's not supposed to be a type to retaliate. _

As I glare at her, she nervously stares back into mine.

"I-I..."

"I?"  
And when I furrow my brows and cock my head to the side, she suddenly snaps her heard towards me with such a bright red face that it shocks me, making my eyes grow wide.

"_I-I love you, captain!_"

* * *

_...What did she say just now?_

"T-'that's' what the present is!... s-so that's how it is! Good day!" she blurts it out all in a rush, making me just blink, dumbfounded.  
She then stands up extremely fast and tries to run away, but ends up banging her head into one of the fusuma doors with a cry of "_ouch!_".

I just stare at her being like that until I come back to my senses.

_...really, she's so clumsy, _I exasperatingly think.

"Wait up," I call her back and grab a hold of her arm strongly so she can't escape.

Her shoulders jerk in shock and then she slowly looks towards my way.

"W-what...is it...?"

She looks like she's about to cry any moment now and I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"W-wha...!?" she cries as she pouts angrily at me which makes me smirk even wider.

She's so clumsy and her face expression changes so much so fast.  
She's so entertaining and she doesn't bore me at all.  
I wanted to tease her a bit more so I wrap myself against her small body.

"Wh-w-w-w-wha, um, um c-ccccaptain...!?" she madly stutters.

A soft, sweet scent comes from her and I strengthen my grip on her.  
The sight of her blushing all the way to her ears and hitting my arms in panic is just way too cute.

"...I'll give you a present too."

To these words, she freezes and looks up where I reach down to close my lips upon hers...

"_I love you_."

...and she seems to love my present, so once again, I steal the lips that belongs to a small Santa who's crying in tears of happiness.

* * *

**Hirari:**

**I tried to write a Sougo-ff where he's losing his composure inwardly. (*^o^*)**  
**I love Sougo when he unexpectedly panics in the actual manga! lol**  
**What made me first fall in love with Sougo, was the time when he was on the rollercoaster and had forgotten to bring down the safety bar, lolol**

**Anyways, thank you very much for reading!**  
**Merry Christmas (≡^∇^≡) (Oh, is it still too early?←)**

* * *

**Cye:**

**"****I hope I can submit at least one chapter/oneshot a day"? I am totally failing at that, aren't I...? orz  
Merry Xmas everyone. Thanks for reading and supporting Hirari's FFs!**


End file.
